The present invention pertains to a method of filtering liquid media and to a pressure filter, and particularly to a filter which employs a plurality of vertically suspended tube-like filters having a filter cloth through which the liquid being filtered is passed.
The filtration of the residual volumes of the filtered liquid by means of a pressure filter has been disclosed, for example in Swiss Pat. No. 631,352. A pressure filter described in the Swiss patent includes vertical filter elements, and the filtration of the residual volumes of the liquid being filtered is carried out within the filter element.
The non-filtered residues of the liquid remain in the filter container in a suspension state below the filter elements, and if they are valuable they are returned to an output container, or vanish.
The disadvantage of the conventional methods is that relatively large amounts of washing liquid are required for rinsing out filter cakes deposited on the filter cloth of the filter elements.